Mind Reader
by xxsockixxx
Summary: Lily believes that there is a mind reader among us.... but who?


**AN: Just something i thought up of when bored.... don't own it obviously!!**

I love the sound of rain. Especially when your all cuddled up in your bed and when you hear it, it just reminds you of how miserable it is outside. Then you remember again how cosy and comfy you are, which just lifts your mood. Or maybe I'm just weird like that... Doesn't surprise me really.

Oh yea! My name is Lily. Not Lils. Flower, or any other stupid pet name you can think of. Just Lily. I don't know why, but I can't stand it when people try to give me nick names. Maybe it's because they all think up of the SAME stupid names and think that they are so clever! They see my hair and they say "Hey Red!!". Needless to say, they usually get the finger or a dirty look.

I don't know why I love/hate these certain things, I just do. Anyways, I could go on forever about the things that I love or hate but why bore you? If you want to know me then you shall find these things out in time like everybody else that has the great fortune of knowing me!

I don't know why I'm rambling on like this. But then again, I'm just day dreaming in class again and thought "Hmm, I wonder if people can read my mind? Well better introduce myself in my own weird Lily-ish way!"

I think some people can read minds. When I told Marlene she just shook her head making that annoying 'tut' sound she does whenever I go off on one of my "theories". Ah well, if your best friend can't tell you your crazy, then who can? It would be pretty lonely, I mean who would tone down the crazy so people would actually approach you? Took long enough for Marlene to hang out with me (long story, involving 11 year old me and a freakishly large knot in my hair first day...)

I think I've gotten better since that day, or I can hide it better now! Either way I now am a very sociable person with many friends, (thanks again Marlene! Merlin only knows what would have happened to me if she left me to my hair brush yelling ways!)

Maybe my mind reading theory isn't so true. I mean no one is looking at me weirdly (except for Marlene, but then again before my inner conversation I did condemn Transfiguration into the fiery pits of a volcano).

She should really learn not to question my ways. Doesn't she know that smart people are always a little mad? (don't give me the "full of herself" look, I get straight 'O's. Not that I try too hard or anything) But she should know that smart people are a little mad. Even Merlin himself was known to crack the very odd joke now and again!

Do you know what I should do? I should scream REALLY loudly in my head and if anyone flinches, I shall know of their mind reading ways! Fool proof! Well, not really but no mocking my plan. My brain, my rules!

Okay. Here goes nothing! Should I breathe in deep or does that defeat the purpose of inner mind screaming? I should probably take a deep breath just in case. Don't need a visit to the old Hospital Wing now do I? (Especially after the whole walking into a first year, causing me to fall on said first year and sprain my wrist. Not my smartest moment, I know)

Stop distracting myself!I shall get no where and then I shall never know if someone is illegally stealing all of me precious thoughts!

**1**

**2**

**3**

****

_OH MY HOLY MERLIN AND HIS CRUSTY OLD SOCKS! SOMEONE FLINCHED!!!!!!!!_

And not just some random person but James! Just my luck. He has been listening to my thoughts! What about my dreams! He has had a recurring role more than I would like to admit! Damn him and his stupid mind reading ways! I shall write him a note telling him to butt out!!

......

......

......

_Butt out! I know what you're doing! LE._

That should take care of it! Wait! I didn't mean write back.... Ugh.

_What? I haven't done anything annoying today Lily! See I didn't even call you Lils! JP._

Ya... my hatred of nick names stemmed from him.... Like you needed to guess... Wait I was thinking of that earlier! I got him now!

_You know what you're doing! I don't even need to be writing this to you I have all the evidence I need with the flinching and all! LE_

Let's see him write his way out of that one!

_Are you back on the 'mind reading' thing again? I gave myself a paper cut, that is why I flinched. While I admit it is not very manly it bloody hurts, so no I have not been reading your mind! JP_

The boy had a solid defense. I need more people on my side! I shall get Sirius. He understands my theories!

_Yo Sirius! I have reason to believe that James is a mind reader. Shall you join my side and expose him? There will be a reward if you fight through the mission. LE_

.......*twiddle thumbs*.......

_Why hello master Lily! I will of course help you through your dangerous mission regardless of reward as I am a dedicated soldier and shall do what I am ordered to do! What do I need to do to expose the **shudder** mind reader? I am not above hair pulling tortore. SB_

Ah this is why I love this boy. He is a dedicated soldier. He shall be rewarded for his efforts, even if they are futile. Though I won't need his 'hair pulling' ways. I shall get him to ask James a question. A very sneaky question!

_Thank you Sirius for your service. Now I don't require your 'hair pulling' talents, (we shall save that for when we need chocolate off Remus...) I wish for you to ask James a question about my thoughts on rain... I was thinking about it earlier and he shall tell you as your fabulous questioning skills shall lead him into a false sense of security. I shall intrust you with this mission and I expect a report by the end of your mission. Good luck soldier! LE_

Sirius is a good soldier. I can already see him luring James into the trap now all I have to do is wait and * sigh * pay attention. When will I EVER need to turn a piglet into a kettle _when????_

**Fifteen pointless minutes of education later.......**

Success! I have a reply from Sirius! I have taught him very well it seems!

_Master Lily! I have good news! It seems that James has not been turned into an evil mind reader! He didn't know why I started asking him about rain at first simply saying "rain... it's wet. What else is there to rain?"_

_But alas he seemed to figure out our plan after I mentioned your name. I believe the exact words he wrote were, "Sirius, whatever Lily has told you about me being a mind reader is bollocks. Otherwise I would have figured it out sooner and freaked Lily out 'cause she told me she loves the sound of rain and how it makes her feel cosy the other day. I got a paper cut, not cool mind reading powers."_

_I believe we need to test him once more. Just to be sure..._

_Awaiting orders. SB_

I have to agree with my soldier. He needs to be tested once more! And I know how too! I shall ask him out in my mind! I need to tell Sirius of the plan. He knows as well as I do that he wouldn't be able to resist not answering!

Also, Sirius will be able to gauge his reaction even if he does manage to refain from answering! Trusty little soldier he is!

_Sirius, here's the plan! I shall ask him out in my mind! If he doesn't respond then it shall be safe and I will ask him out for real (you know I like him..... even I know I'm being obvious....) as he is not tainted. If he does respond then well we shall see! Now let's see my plan unfold! LE_

Okay here goes I am going to ask him out.......

Why am I stalling it's not as if he will take me seriously...

Oh look a note...

_Yes Lily, I would love to go out with you... even if you have discovered my mind reading abilities...JP_

Huh? But I didn't even ask him out in my head yet...

Wait there's writing on the back....

_Dude, she LIKES you as in more than friends and she ADMITTED it! Go for it! But you can't tell her I told you and just write her a note saying I will 'cause she'll say yes and be freaked out at the same time!!SB_

Well I never! Sirius is a double agent! Well he does get to the point....

Now I need to write back!

_Now now. You shouldn't be lying James. Starting a relationship on a lie is no good.... especially if you have the note Sirius sent you on the back... Tut Tut! I shall deal with Sirius later! There is much I need to teach you!LE_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Thanks Sirius, once a good soldier, always a good soldier!LE_

_p.s Enclosed is one sugar quill for your efforts...._


End file.
